


Like a knife in the Woods (Yeah you hunt down the Good in me)

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Hospitals, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Other, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel, who has recently turned human; decided to go hunt a demon on his own.Yeah, he's not good at making the best choices.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel managed to trap the demon, taking out the book Sam gave him to exorcise the wicked being; but like most demons, this one had tricks up his sleeves.  
  Sliding out a blade, he lunges towards Cass and slit his throat; deep enough to prevent him from talking, but able to let him make noises.  
    The former-angel let out a yelp and fell back, his hand hovering above the cut, and the demon hoving above him.. "Anything the matter, Cassie? What's the matter? Demon slit your throat?" the demon said mockingly, licking some blood off of the stained knife.

Castiel sneered, trying to say something but blood spurted out from his mouth and leaked from the wound; he coughed and coughed.  
 Blood dripping onto his hands, he glanced back up at the demon, glaring at him.  
   Smiling, he said "Isn't this fun, Cassie? For me, though, you don't look so well. It's a shame I have to kill ya, though, it'd be better if you were an angel. If you were still one of those divine, beautiful beings..." he paused for a moment, his face inching towards Castiel's, his smile turning dark "I'd cut your wings, nice and slow; with an angel blade for extra pain, drain you of your grace, make you bleed; then I'd kill you."  
   The hunter glared at the demon trying to hide fear, sliding back, he reached his hand for something while one hand covered the wound.

"Sweetie, you're little book can't work, you can't talk." the demon said, before taking a glance at what Castiel's hand just took out, a small recorder.  
  Castiel's finger pressed on the play button, words played like a record "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The demon yelled running towards Castiel, knife raised; the former angel raised his hand to shield himself from the attack. "You little bitch-" suddenly the demon stopped, Castiel looks up at him, the being was trying to make his way towards the hunter before his head snapped up, screams echoed in the empty basement as black smoke rushed out of the vessel's mouth before the body collapsed.  
   Castiel breathed hoarsely and stood up, walking as fast and as quick as he can...towards the nearest hospital.

He harshly pushed the doors open, surprising some of the workers and visitors there, what was full of noise turned into silence.  
  Weakly walking forward as blood dripped onto his hands and onto the marble floor, earning worried gasps and hushed whispers.... His vision began to fade after he had mouthed the words 'help' as blood fell out of his mouth.

**Then the world went black, his body gave out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out that Cass is in the hospital...bad news??? He can no longer talk.

"Hey..uh-- Dean? Cass is in the hospital." Sam said as he entered the Kitchen where Dean is sitting, the older Winchester nearly choked on his cereal, almost raising his voice "What!? How!?"   
  "Remember when he went to go hunt a demon that has been causing some trouble?" the younger asked hand placed into a pocket as one was placed near his temple.

"Shiiit--- He went alone!??? Fu- He's human now! An easy target for monsters who knew him when he was an Angel he could've asked for back up!" Dean yelled as he threw his hands forward, gesturing his expression.  
  "We'll go talk to him once we get there, but, we can't use fake names."

"What-- Why?"

"He asked for Sam and Dean Winchester, more like he wrote it down asking."

"What do you mean by 'wrote'?"

"He got his throat slit,"

"What the fuck!? C'mon let's go!" Dean exclaimed as he ran towards the door

\----

Crackling and popping sounded as the Impala's types made a turn, parking near the hospital;  
"Is this the place?" Dean asked, Sam looked at his phone and nodded, "Yeah, this is the place." as he got out of the car.  
   Dean slammed the Impala door shut and locked it, rushing towards the front desk, almost leaving Sam, who was walking, behind, who soon ran after his brother.  
  The front-desk lady glanced up at Dean, asking "Yes?? Do you need any help, sir?"

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam, we're here to see our friend."

"Right this way."

\----

Castiel stared at the wall, fingers softly grazing on the bandages covering the slit-wound on his neck.  
  His stare averted from the wall and turned towards the door opening,   
"Cass?"

All the former-angel could do was wave.

Dean was yelling and lecturing Cass about hunting alone, as Demons and Monsters have gotten more dangerous, Cass just stared at him unamused.  
  Sam explained "What Dean is trying to say that, you should get back up next time, and he's right they have gotten more dangerous."  
   The blue-eyed hunter grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, writing down 'I didn't want to bother you, the two of you guys were stressed enough after the last hunt already and the rest of the hunters are dead.'

"Cass, you could still ask for help, you know that right?"

......

Dean sighed, then grinning as he placed his arm around his friend, playfully "Once we get you out of this place, we'll talk about it after we eat. Do burgers sound nice?"

Castiel chuckled, and nodded.


End file.
